jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash's Rowlet
Ash's Rowlet (Japanese: サトシのモクロー Satoshi's Mokuroh) is the first that in the Alola region. History Rowlet was born into a flock of , led by a and . In its debut episode, it joined its flock to gather fruit from a town on Melemele Island. Rowlet mistook a wind chime for food, and brought its bounty to its nest, only to be scolded by Trumbeak that evening and being sent back to gather more. The next day, a tired Rowlet noticed a sweet smell being produced by Mallow's Bounsweet. Believing it to be fruit, Rowlet tried to take Bounsweet, only to be deflected each time it tried. Eventually, an exhausted Rowlet fell out of the sky, but was caught in time by . It was then given a bunch of fruit to eat and after finishing its meal, it took a watermelon and returned to its nest, prompting Ash and to follow it. Ash and Mallow soon found Rowlet's nest, but their reunion was cut short by , who arrived to take back the berries the flock had taken from . After trapping the flock in nets, Team Rocket set their sights on . While Pikachu battled Jessie's Mimikyu, Rowlet freed its friends and then used to save Pikachu from Mimikyu's attack. Before the battle could go on any longer, Bewear returned and carried Team Rocket back to its den. Ash thanked Rowlet for saving the day before saying goodbye, not wanting to separate it from its family in its nest. Seeing how it wanted to join Ash, Toucannon gave Rowlet its permission to leave the nest. Rowlet happily dove into Ash's backpack and waved goodbye to its family. Delighted, Ash threw a at Rowlet and caught it. Rowlet participated in its first official in SM008, in which it battled and his . James showed his great battling skills by having Oricorio gracefully dodge Rowlet's attacks and shock it afterwards using . Furthermore, Oricorio was able to counter Rowlet's moves with . Rowlet, however, was able to overpower Oricorio and knock it back using its sheer leg strength. Eventually, Oricorio used which Rowlet, allowing the Dancing Pokémon to knock it out with . In SM009, Rowlet was used in Ash's first island challenge trial in Verdant Cavern. Alongside Pikachu, it first fought a and . The two s showed to be tough opponents, as they were able to use to obstruct Rowlet and Pikachu's sight and movements before hitting them with their attacks. Ash then came up a similar tactic using its Leafage, allowing it to knock Yungoos out with , while Pikachu defeated Gumshoos. Afterwards, Rowlet and Pikachu had to face a Gumshoos. Rowlet attempted to assist Pikachu in battle, but was defeated by a single hit from Gumshoos's . In SM010, Ash used Rowlet as his first Pokémon in the Melemele Island grand trial, where it battled against Hala's . It managed to hit Crabrawler with a super effective after dodging a . Rowlet's attempt to hit a second Peck was stopped however, allowing Crabrawler to hurl it in the air using followed by a hit from . Using a collision between Leafage and Bubble Beam, Rowlet turned the tables by sneaking up on Crabrawler and hit it with a series of Pecks. After barely dodging another Power-Up Punch, it managed to outmaneuver Crabrawler and defeat it with Tackle. Afterwards, Rowlet fell asleep, preventing Ash from using it for the next battle. Personality and characteristics Rowlet is somewhat naive and inexperienced. In its debut episode, Rowlet brought a wind chime from a market on Melemele Island to its nest, thinking it was . It also attempted to take Mallow's Bounsweet to its nest multiple times, despite being attacked by her every time it tried. Rowlet also seems to be a very relaxed Pokémon, as shown in SM005, when it spent most of the episode not being bothered by what was going on around it, whether that includes being splashed by water or being kidnapped by . Rowlet is often seen sleeping during the day, only waking up when it is needed by someone else, such as its Trainer. This character trait was shown in SM009 when Ash called Rowlet out to battle against and , only to find it sleeping, in need of awakening. In its time as a wild Pokémon, it was even seen nodding off while being lectured by its caretaker, . Ash and Rowlet quickly bonded after meeting each other. Rowlet likes roosting and sleeping in his backpack. Like other members of its species, Rowlet is capable of flying silently, as first shown in SM009. In SM010, Ash noticed this and used its ability to get the upper hand over Hala and his . Moves used mod 3}}|0=Leafage|1=Tackle|2=Peck}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Leafage|1=Tackle|2=Peck}}}} Z-Moves used Related articles Rowlet Category:Anime Pokémon hatched from Eggs